1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a class of substituted 2-propenyl derivatives of nitrogen heterocycles. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a class of substituted 2-propenyl derivatives of nitrogen heterocycles useful as fungicides.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The control of phytopathogenic fungi is of great economic importance since fungal growth on plants or on parts of plants such as fruits, blossoms, foliage, stems, tubers, roots and the like not only inhibit production of a plant as well as commercially significant portions thereof, its foliage, fruit and seed, but, in addition, reduce the overall quality of the harvested crop.
To overcome or at least reduce the detrimental effects of fungi, plants have long been treated with fungicides. However, the enormous economic toll taken by identified fungi, as well as the development of new fungus strains resistant to known fungicides, establishes a continuing need to develop new and more effective fungicides which possess curative, preventative and systemic action to protect cultivated plants. These new fungicides must not only positively possess these protective properties but, negatively, must not possess properties which have an adverse effect on the plants to be protected.
The use of nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds to provide fungicidally effective compositions is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,894 describes a class of heterocyclic compounds, i.e., morpholines, piperidines and the like, which are useful as fungicidal agents. In addition, the compound, 4-(3-(4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl)-2-methyl)propyl-2,6(cis) -dimethyl-morpholine is dimethyl-morpholine is disclosed in Agricultural Chemicals Book IV - Fungicides, 1985 Revision, W.T. Thomson, Thomson Publications, P.O. Box 9335, Fresno, CA 92341 at page 134. The compound is therein described as a systemic and foliar fungicide. Although the compounds of the above discussed prior art disclosures are nitrogen heterocyclic compounds, they are characterized by a structure which is clearly distinguished from a substituted 2-propenyl derivative of a nitrogen heterocycle.
The above remarks establish the continual need to develop new compounds, distinguished from the compounds utilized in the prior art, that provide more effective fungicidal activity against the scourge of phytopathogenic fungi.